1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of resilient conductive terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connector applied to a charger generally includes a plurality of conductive terminals mounted movably in a dielectric housing, a plurality of conductive members disposed in the dielectric housing and connected electrically to a circuit board, and a plurality of compression springs, each of which is mounted between a respective conductive terminal and a respective conductive member for biasing the respective conductive terminal from a depressed position, where the respective conductive terminal contacts electrically the respective conductive member, to a released position, where the respective conductive terminal does not contact electrically the respective conductive terminal.